


La Grande Roue

by AmiralStan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: C'est presque un rencard, Crise d'angoisse, Fluff, Jim ne supporte plus d'être enfermé, M/M, Mention de Winona Kirk (non nommée), PTSD, Spock est toujours à ses côtés, claustrophobie, post-into darkness, prompt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiralStan/pseuds/AmiralStan
Summary: Jim a réussi à convaincre Spock de monter dans la grande roue avec lui. Arrivé tout en haut, il se rend compte que ce n'était clairement pas sa meilleure idée.Basé sur un prompt.« Personnage A et Personnage B sont dans une grande roue, et tout se passe bien - jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent coincés tout en haut. Pour trente minutes. »
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	La Grande Roue

Spock ne comprenait toujours pas comment il s’était retrouvé à quatre-vingts mètres de hauteur.

Une heure avant, il marchait simplement en ville aux côtés de son Capitaine. Une permission de quelques jours après une mission bien difficile. Si le Vulcain n’avouait pas facilement nécessiter quelque temps de repos, ce ne fut pas le cas de Jim. Ainsi, il se retrouva entraîné dans une visite d’une ville aux États-Unis, sur Terre. Durant son long séjour, ici à l’Académie, il n’avait pas pris le temps de sortir et découvrir, trop plongé dans ses études, dans la conception du Kobayashi Maru. Pourtant ce jour-ci, entraîné par celui qu’il osait appeler son meilleur ami, le voici à la découverte de l’Iowa en pleine fête. État qui avait vu grandir l’humain, avec son lot de malheur, lesquels Jim ne racontait jamais.

Tous deux avaient été invités à manger chez la mère de ce dernier, un repas typiquement terrien, qu’elle avait eu la gentillesse de le lui préparer végétarien. Un geste auquel il ne s’attendait pas réellement, car si leur régime alimentaire n’était pas un secret, tout le monde ne le prenait pas en compte. Jim l’avait sûrement prévenu, en toute logique.

Par la suite, il s’était laissé traîner en ville, entre les chemins de la fête foraine établie pour quelques jours. Quelque chose que, de lui-même, il n’aurait jamais visité. Spock se serait plutôt assis dans un coin pour lire un livre de littérature, ou préparer ses connaissances en vue des missions futures.

« Vous pourrez en apprendre plus sur les coutumes Terriennes ! » l’avait tenté Jim, un sourire collé à ses lèvres pleines.

D’un simple mouvement d’yeux il avait accepté la promenade entre les stands en cette fin d’après-midi qui tombait, les humanoïdes présents, les enfants qui courraient dans tous les sens, quelques animaux et surtout beaucoup, _beaucoup_ , d’odeurs qui le prenaient au nez. Jim semblait parfaitement à l’aise, désignait les stands un par un et lui proposait de s’y essayer. Pour l’instant, aucun ne semblait trouver grâce aux yeux du Vulcain, ce qui n’était pas réellement étonnant pour quiconque le connaissait un minimum.

« Partant pour un tour en grande roue ? »

Le regard brun rencontra le bleu irréel de son homologue. La grande roue ? Elle surplombait la fête du haut de ses quatre-vingts mètres. Spock resta muet, son expression suffisamment éloquente pour qu’il n’ait pas à répondre toute sa désapprobation. Le garçon de ferme n’accepta pas son silence aussi facilement.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez le vertige ?

\- Cette tentative par la provocation sera un échec, Jim. »

Le susnommé semblait très au courant de cela. Pour l’instant il laissa tomber et reprit la marche. Cependant à aucun moment il n’oublia cette idée, et Spock s’y retrouva sans même pouvoir dire « Longue vie et prospérité », ce qui le surpris alors qu’il grimpait à bord de la nacelle.

Les voilà alors partis pour un tour de presque une heure, surplombant la fête comme la ville.

Ils atteignaient le haut quand la roue se bloqua brusquement, le choc provoqué envoya Jim au sol, rapidement redressé par l’officier scientifique. Ce dernier s’approcha du bord pour essayer de trouver la cause de ce brusque arrêt. La raison, il la trouva facilement. Une simple panne de courant. Tous les stands étaient plongés dans le noir, éclairés seulement par le soleil couchant au loin. Les deux amis n’échangèrent pas un mot au début, la panne serait bien rapidement réparée et ils retrouveraient le sol plus vite qu’ils ne le pensaient.

Dix minutes après l’arrêt complet Jim démarra une série de pas dans la petite cabine, il portait de temps à autre son regard sur le Vulcain qui méditait sur le siège.

« Comment vous faites ça ? »

Le Vulcain ouvrit les yeux, haussa un sourcil en guise de questionnement. Trouvait-il réellement son calme étrange ?

« Ne pas vous sentir piégé ici. »

La question ne lui semblait plus étrange, et plus légitime. L’aversion des espaces trop renfermés de Jim était connue par quiconque le côtoyait assez, c’est d’ailleurs pour cela qu’aucun commentaire n’avait traversé les lèvres du plus âgé quant à ces allers-retours. La réponse était bien simple en réalité, Spock ne souffrait pas de claustrophobie, qu’elle soit mineure ou bien plus grave. Pour une fois dans sa vie il ne sut quoi répondre alors qu’en face son ami cherchait les réponses en lui, comme s’il cherchait une aide qui ne lui était pas fournie.

« La roue redémarrera bientôt Jim, répondit-il dans un souffle assez doux. Vous n’avez pas à vous en faire. »

L’humain s’étonna, cette voix il ne l’avait entendu qu’une fois dans sa vie ; quand il était revenu d’entre les morts, réveillé à l’hôpital et qu’il découvrait ses sauveurs. Particulièrement le Vulcain qui avait risqué sa vie pour ramener le criminel et le « super-sang » qui avait purifié le sien de la contamination des radiations. Aussi étrange que ce puisse être il se calma presque immédiatement, repris sa place sur la petite banquette face à Spock. Ils échangèrent un simple regard, presque affectueux, puis Spock repris sa méditation et Jim contempla la ville qui baignait dans les derniers rayons du soleil. Le calme régnait entre eux, un calme qui apaisait l’humain agité. Pour dire vrai Spock avait ce pouvoir sur lui, il parvenait à le détendre, quelque peu ironique pour le Vulcain qui était probablement la personne la moins détendue que Jim pouvait connaître.

Quinze minutes sans nouvelles, Jim recommença à marcher de long en large, sans gêner son vis-à-vis qui possédait une concentration extrême. Toutefois il conservait un brin d’écoute pour l’humain, il souhaitait lui éviter une crise quelconque, qui pouvait survenir à n’importe quel moment tant qu’ils étaient prisonniers de cette petite nacelle.

Vingt minutes étaient passées et Jim écrasa sa main contre la paroi vitrée, Spock remarqua immédiatement qu’il tremblait légèrement. Ce ne l’étonna guère, surtout qu’il devait se retenir le plus possible pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, sa peur. Le scientifique se doutait des efforts innombrables qu’employait son supérieur pour se maintenir ainsi, il refoulait les souvenirs douloureux au plus profond de son esprit. Pas besoin d’être dans sa tête pour le savoir, il suffisait de le connaître. De nouveau sa douce voix calme s’éleva dans l’espace clos.

« Jim, appela-t-il et patienta jusqu’à être regardé. Tout ira bien. Venez-vous asseoir ici.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous allez faire ?

\- Vous aider à méditer. »

Il espérait l’apaiser encore une fois voire plus, lui faire oublier l’espace de quelques instants tous ces mauvais souvenirs qui le hantaient, qui revenaient sans cesse. Spock n’en parlait pas mais savait que le blond se réveillait la nuit en sursaut, qu’il ne dormait ainsi que très peu. Son état maussade, presque indifférent à chacune des missions qui leur étaient confiées, la seule envie d’être sûrement très loin du vaisseau, de l’espace. Il avait eu confirmation alors que Jim insistait un peu plus qu’à son habitude pour une petite permission sur Terre, et qu’il désire rentrer chez lui fut un autre indice conséquent. Quand l’humain s’installa, il put lui donner des indications pour leur méditation commune, fermer les yeux, se concentrer sur sa voix mais également son propre souffle.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, sept fois.

La respiration alors erratique de Jim s’apaisa lentement grâce aux bons conseils de Spock. Le Capitaine n’était pas réellement connu pour son silence ou même sa patience, il était très mauvais en méditation, ne restait pas en place plus de trois minutes. Toutefois il dépassa son record personnel alors qu’il atteignait les cinq minutes.

Vingt-cinq minutes étaient passées, la respiration de Jim se saccada lentement alors qu’il commençait une crise de claustrophobie. Plus rapide que jamais le Vulcain se redressa pour se saisir du visage blanchâtre qui tentait, malgré tout, de conserver son état de méditation. Ce n’était pas une grande réussite, toutefois Spock lui accorda son acharnement très humain. La panne ne semblait pas prête d’être rétablie, et il se demandait combien de temps Jim pourrait tenir.

Il se souvint que quand lui, enfant, était terrifié d’un orage puissant sa mère arrivait dans sa chambre pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui murmurer qu’elle ne le quitterait pas tant qu’il ne serait pas calmé et rendormi. Cette peur, bien qu’illogique, avait toujours fait partie de lui. Maintenant adulte il parvenait à se maîtriser et observer ces phénomènes d’un œil presque curieux. Derrière un orage il y avait une explication rationnelle, chose qu’il ne pouvait trouver dans la claustrophobie. Expliquer combien cette peur était illogique ne servirait à rien, sauf peut-être mettre le plus jeune en colère, ce qu’il était préférable d’éviter en ces temps-ci. Ainsi, d’une tendresse qu’il prenait de sa mère, il ramena le corps tremblant contre le sien, plus froid, plus fort et plus calme. Un geste qui lui semblait presque naturel, comme si Jim avait toujours eu sa place là, que son ossature était formée pour se placer ainsi. Cela étonnait d’autant plus Spock, mais pas autant que le calme envahissant de nouveau son ami.

« Merci... »

Le murmure du blond l’interpella quelque peu avant qu’il ne puisse répondre.

« Je serais toujours à vos côtés. »

Il perçut le sourire de Jim alors qu’il enserrait de sa forte poigne le haut du scientifique, sans bouger d’un iota, tandis que lui venait l’enserrer presque tendrement de ses bras. Le silence s’installa confortablement entre eux deux, sans qu’il ne soit gênant. Bien au contraire.

Au bout de trente minutes, la roue amorça un mouvement, les deux officiers redressèrent la tête. Enfin ! La délivrance leur arrivait, ils poseraient bientôt pied à terre, pour le plus grand bonheur de Jim, qui pourtant ne se dégagea aucunement de la position confortable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Lui-même trouvait étrange qu’il s’y sente si bien. Une simple coïncidence dégagée par sa phobie ressortissante, il aurait sûrement trouvé confortable de rester contre un Klingon tant il nécessitait simplement une présence rassurante – du moins c’est ce dont il cherchait à se convaincre.

Quelque vingt minutes plus tard, il s’extirpa presque à regret et tout aussi difficilement des bras Vulcain pour sortir de la cabine. Avec un sourire il s’adressa à son ami qui le suivait de très près après une telle expérience.

« La prochaine fois que je veux monter dans une grande roue, Spock, assommez-moi.

\- Cela sera fait, Jim. »

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS traîne dans mon ordinateur depuis le 5 novembre 2019, un cadeau d'anniversaire pour quelqu'un.  
> Je l'ai un peu corrigé avant de poster.  
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié autant qu'elle !
> 
> Aussi, j'ai un serveur Discord sur Star Trek pour rassembler la communauté voici le lien : https://discord.gg/tHtmhy5uvT  
> Longue vie et prospérité à toustes.


End file.
